nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Lucina
Lucina , is the tritagonist of Fire Emblem Awakening. She initially introduces herself as Marth in that game but later reveals herself to someone else entirely. She is also a fighter in the Super Smash Bros. series. History Lucina is the daughter of Chrom from the future and has the mark of Naga, known as the Brand of the Exalt, on her left eye. In order to hide her identity (but still help save the world along with other travelers) Lucina changed her hair, donned a mask from Gerome to hide her Brand of the Exalt, and took up the namesake of her ancestor, Marth. When she journeyed to the past, Lucina came to Chrom and Lissa's aid when a Risen nearly killed Lissa. In Chapter 6, her identity was discovered when she saved Chrom from an assassin. In Chapter 14 she joined her father and the Shepherds on their quest to Valm and to stop the future doom from ever happening. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Introduced in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, Lucina is shares the same moveset with Marth. The only different property is that the attacks have a uniform hitbox throughout the blade instead of only at the tip like Marth's. She comes back in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate where she gain more rapid attacks, like Marth. Specials * Neutral Special: Shield Breaker * Side Special: Dancing Blade * Up Special: Dolphin Slash * Down Special: Counter * Final Smash:Critical Hit Taunts Costumes Trophies Normal *NA (3DS): Chrom's daughter and the future Princess of Ylisse. When she arrives from a doomed future seeking to prevent it from ever happening, she goes by the name Marth before her identity is revealed. She fights much like her adopted namesake, but more than just the tip of her sword is powerful. *NA (Wii U): Chrom's daughter and the future Princess of Ylisse. When she arrives from a doomed future seeking to prevent it from ever happening, she goes by the name Marth before her identity is revealed. She fights much like her adopted namesake, but her entire blade is equally powerful instead of having a more powerful tip. *EU: Daughter of Chrom and future Princess of Ylisse. When she comes from the future to prevent a terrible future from unfolding, she goes by the name of Marth, but only until her true identity comes to light. She is a very similar fighter to Marth, except it doesn't actually matter which part of her sword she strikes with. Alt *NA: Lucina's moves are much like Marth's, but there are subtle differences. With Marth, you need to try to hit with the tip of his sword, but Lucina's sword is equally powerful all along the blade. Her Shield Breaker move lets her attack opponents and break their shields at the same time. Charge it fully to shatter shields in one hit. *EU: Lucina's moves are much like Marth's, but there are subtle differences. With Marth, you need to try to hit with the tip of his sword, but with Lucina, it doesn't matter, making her easier to use. Her Shield Breaker move lets her damage opponents and break their shields at the same time. Charge it fully to shatter shields in one hit. Final Smash *NA: '' In Lucina's Final Smash, she raises her sword high before dashing swiftly forward to deliver a deadly blow to whomever she makes contact with first. Even if their damage is low, this strike is powerful enough to take out foes in a single hit. Just make sure you don't dash off the stage when you use it in midair!'' *EU: '' In Lucina's Final Smash, she raises her sword high, then dashes swiftly forwards to deliver a deadly blow to whoever stands in her way. Even if their damage is low, this strike is powerful enough to take them out in a single hit. Just be careful not to dash off the stage if you use it in mid-air!'' Stats Support Conversations Trivia * In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, she was originally a costume for Marth, but as they want to add special properties to these costumes, she got turned a full character. * Her birthday, April 20, is the release date for the original ''Fire Emblem''. Navigation Category:Super Smash Bros. fighters Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Amiibo characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes characters Category:Fire Emblem Warriors characters Category:Project X Zone characters Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters Category:Echo fighters Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits Category:Super Mario Maker Costumes Category:Princesses Category:Playable characters Category:Characters in Fire Emblem: Awakening Category:Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. characters Category:Major Nintendo characters